What becomes of the broken hearted?
by Steaming Teapot
Summary: It's all in the title, really...Warning though: IT'S SAD!
1. What becomes of the broken hearted?

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the almighty, world-dominating J.K.Rowling. Don't sue, I own nothing except my Gladiator video… And pictures of Clark Gable and Humphrey Bogart.  
  
A/N: The first D/G fic I've posted, though not the first I've written…  
  
  
  
What becomes of the broken hearted?  
  
Ginny slowly opened her eyes. It was cold, even though a fire was blazing in the large Gryffindor common room, and a blanket lay over her legs. She was wearing a large woolly sweater that had belonged to her eldest brother, Bill. He had out-grown it so he had given it to her.  
  
She pulled the blanket up under her chin and stared at the fire. It looked so cosy.  
  
However, anything would have been cosier than the thoughts that went through the young woman's head.  
  
She raised a thin hand and looked at the picture enclosed within it.  
  
A boy was smiling back at her. A young silver haired boy with the most beautiful eyes ever to grace the earth.  
  
He was holding a stone in his hand. It was odd how such a simple thing could mean so much to a person. That stone lay next to her on a small table, shadows illuminating it because of the flickering fire. Ginny's gaze landed again on the picture and tears formed in her eyes, and slowly made their way down her too thin cheeks.  
  
"Draco…" A name with meaning to the one's who had known him. And those who hadn't, well they just sneered and mean thoughts ran across their minds as they thought about him.  
  
The picture had been taken by a Muggle camera and therefore had caught the happiness the boy showed in just a split second. A split second where everything was perfect and the world a good place to live in.  
  
"Why?" A question, asked by so many people through the ages, formed again on the young woman's lips and a small sob followed it.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Draco, stop!" A girl's happy shriek echoed over the grounds. Her laughter filled the world with happiness, and sad it was that soon it would never be heard again in the same way.  
  
"Draco!" The young couple landed hard on the ground, both laughing. As they quieted down the boy pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to the girl lying next to him. "Look," he said, making the girl open her eyes and stare in puzzlement at the stone. "What?" She raised herself up on her elbows and took the stone from him. "Is there anything special about it?" she asked while turning it over in her hand, looking for some mark or something else that might be unordinary. "Of course there is… Here," he said catching her hand in his own and closed them both over the stone. "See? It is our stone. Nothing could be more special about it."  
  
The girl looked surprised at the gesture, but her face lit up into a dazzling smile mere seconds later and she threw her arms around him making them both fall over again.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
As memories came flooding back to her, Ginny started sobbing.  
  
Her small body shook and nothing helped to calm her down.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I love you Virginia." The four words she had longed for her entire life was spoken aloud.  
  
"I love you too Draco, and I always will." Her voice shook with emotions and as he gathered her into his arms a small sob escaped her lips. "What's the matter?" he asked immediately worried that something might be wrong or if he had done something that had hurt her. "Nothing is wrong," she whispered. "I just love you so much…"  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Another memory came and went away, and as her mind replayed the last time she saw him a small scream escaped her thin and grey lips.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Virginia, you know I have to go! This might be our last chance, and I cannot stay knowing that if something failed, it might be because I wasn't there to help. You understand, don't you?" His voice was pleading with her for her understanding and consent. "I know Draco, but I don't want you to leave me… I need you." Her voice was sorrowful, as if she knew that she was never to se her lover again. "I know," he whispered. "And I'll come back, I swear. Nothing will happen to me. Virginia… When this is all over… Will you marry me?"  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"Yes… Oh God, yes…" The woman's body had slid to the floor and she lay there shaking, until the sun greeted her side of the earth again. Then she pulled herself up and sat back down in the chair, tears still staining her beautiful face.  
  
People woke up early to get down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Those who noticed her when they passed looked at her pityingly, but no one stopped to talk to her. Finally almost everyone had left. Except for,  
  
"Ginny, won't you come down for breakfast today?" Ron, her brother, didn't know what to do with his baby sister who just sat in that chair day after day never going to classes anymore. And she was barely eating. She was so thin, the girl who had been a bit chubby from her third year and up making her prettier than every girl in the school, even prettier than his Hermione and Harry's Cho, had become skeleton like. And he was worried sick. And so was the rest of their family. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, his mother and father and Harry and Hermione. His mother had wanted Ginny to come back home after Draco Malfoy was killed, but she had refused. She didn't want to leave Hogwarts, where he had been. Where everything reminded her of him.  
  
Ginny didn't answer his question; she just sat there, staring into the fireplace where the fire had gone out.  
  
"Please, Gin," he said, his voice a hoarse whisper. "Please come down with me. You need to eat. You have become so thin." Still she didn't answer.  
  
"Ginny?" Ron turned around and saw Harry and Hermione standing right behind him.  
  
Hermione went slowly over to his sister and sat down in front of her. "Ginny, please. We are all worried about you. We know that you are hurting, but sitting here, living on memories won't help you. Talk to us…"  
  
But Ginny refused to look at her.  
  
Hermione stood up with a sigh and walked over to Ron, taking his hand.  
  
"Ginny, it's been weeks. It's time for you to get on with your life…" Harry said. The words seemed harsh but they were true.  
  
Ginny suddenly looked over at them and stood up. Hermione gasped and Ron staggered back. Her body… She looked like she had only had dry bread and a glass of water once a day for her whole life. But that wasn't the worst… Ginny was pregnant.  
  
"That is what you all don't understand…" Her voice was so low Ron wasn't sure he had heard her speak.  
  
"He was my life."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So… What do you think? Good enough for a few minutes of your time to review? Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with sugar on top?  
  
I'm thinking of writing more- like a continuation to this story which of course includes that Draco's not dead…  
  
Please tell me what you think…  
  
Steaming Teapot 


	2. How can you mend a broken heart...

How can you mend a broken heart…  
  
He was freezing… It had to be, what? –20 degrees outside?  
  
His teeth were rattling, his hands were shaking, his hair was frozen and he no longer had any feeling in his feet. The darkness around him made him even more cold… Strange how he once loved it and hated the light of day.  
  
That brought his thoughts back to her. His girl. His Ginny.  
  
Oh, how he missed her… Love was something he had thought himself incapable of feeling since his parents had never shown any affection towards him or each other. But that had all changed when he met Ginny. He remembered it so well. It seemed as if it was just the day before he had walked straight into her and started yelling at her for her clumsiness. He had never thought that the Weasleys had courage, but this feisty little girl had more than he had expected.  
  
She had yelled at him and told him her own piece of mind of what she thought about him and 'his kind'. That was when he had fallen. Fallen hard.  
  
The next few weeks he couldn't stop thinking about her and it was driving him mad. So one day he had just simply told her and when he did he had expected her to laugh at him, it was certainly what he had deserved, but instead she had just thrown herself into his arms and started kissing him wildly.  
  
It was the craziest moment in his entire life.  
  
They had been together since that moment on and that was in his 5th year, and now he was in his 7th.  
  
Or he should be in his 7th. Right now he had no idea where he was.  
  
Well, by the looks of it he was in a forest but that didn't help him much.  
  
Last time he had known his whereabouts he was in Germany fighting off Death Eaters.  
  
Then suddenly a white blinding light had erased all of the enemy's fighters and left only himself and dead Aurors.  
  
He didn't remember anything since then, because he had fallen asleep from exhaustion and when he woke up he was lying in the forest, where he was at that moment.  
  
Without his wand, without his cloak, without food or water and without Ginny.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
Hours went by as Draco walked. The ground was covered in snow and ice and each step felt like it would be his last. Finally though, he came to a small clearing, and in that clearing a small cabin lay peacefully. Smoke was coming out of the chimney and Draco smelled food.  
  
He walked cautiously up to it and looked inside through a dirty window.  
  
One single old woman stood by a small fire, stirring in a cauldron that was filled with what Draco sorely hoped was soup or some sort of stew.  
  
He must have made a noise because the woman turned her head quickly and spotted him.  
  
Instead of the horrifying expression Draco thought she would get by seeing him there she just simply smiled and gestured for him to come inside, and Draco needn't be told twice.  
  
He slowly made his way to the front and opened the door. A blast of warm air hit him and he shivered.  
  
"Come inside child… Do not stand out there in the cold." The woman spoke English. British. Did that mean…?  
  
"I'm sorry," Draco found his voice was raspy, "but I don't know where I am. Cou-", "Oh, of course… Hogwarts is only a few miles from here." She smiled and Draco was shocked. How did she know he was a wizard? And the hell did she know that he was going to Hogwarts?  
  
"Oh, don't look so surprised dear child. I know those robes you wear. You are from the Slytherin house, yes?" but the woman continued before he could answer. "I went to Hogwarts myself… Ah, but that is long ago." A smile and a faraway look came upon her face and Draco cleared his throat.  
  
"I'm sorry, but how did you kno-" but again he was interrupted.  
  
"You are Draco Malfoy, I presume? Yes, of course you are. How can you not be with that hair and those looks? Well sit down child! You needn't stand! And close the door, the wind will not show any mercy tonight. Better to hold the warmth inside and keep the cold outside, wouldn't you say?" Draco was… surprised at the woman, but she kept talking and he only listened as she forced him down into a chair and gave him three woolly blankets that immediately warmed his frozen body.  
  
"I have heard about your…death, from Albus," Draco looked even more surprised at that. They thought he was dead? Oh, god what about Ginny? "Oh, yes, they all think that you are dead. They couldn't find your body anywhere though. Some said that you had disappeared along with all the others of You-Know-Who's supporters. One, as I heard, even dared to say that you were You-Know-Who's closest supporter, but he were…eliminated at once." She put a bowl of food in front of him and took a seat at the small table. "You have been gone for a very long time, boy," Draco's head shot up. "How long?" he asked before she could say anything else.  
  
"Oh, almost three months! You don't remember anything? Well, that is not so odd… You will remember soon enough, I suppose. Your funeral has been held and you are buried in the grounds of Hogwarts. Your parents are dead. Or they both disappeared with You-Know-Who being Death Eaters as they were." Draco couldn't believe it. She was saying all these things as if she was talking about the weather!  
  
"Albus told me to keep a look out for you… He never believed you died… Great man, Albus Dumbledore. Keeps his faith in people and things that is almost impossible. Oh, dear, look at the time! You should go to bed, you look like your dead!" Then she started laughing at her own joke. "Oh, I crack myself up sometimes. I must say that it has been rather lonely out here, just waiting for a dead guy to show up," she grinned again, "and as I told Albus this morning I would not stay here for another week. Good of you to show up now, I was getting worried. I would have waited here until the day I died, because I always feel so guilty when Albus tells me to do something and I refuse. Oh, I know what you are going to say, that it is not necessary to feel guilty for something that is not my fault, but oh well… That's me!" She kept babbling about something and Draco didn't manage to follow her so his thoughts trailed to Ginny.  
  
"Please ma'am. I need to know. Have you heard anything about a girl… Ginny Weasley?"  
  
The woman stopped in the middle of an explanation of how she and Albus Dumbledore had met and a thoughtful expression came upon her old face.  
  
"Ginny Weasley…Yes, I've heard that name… Oh, isn't that the poor child who… No, it couldn't be her…" Draco started to get impatient. "What? What is it?" This time it was the woman's turn to look surprised, but she answered in the same cheerful tone of voice she had used before. "I could be wrong, but I think Ginny Weasley is the girl who died only a few weeks ago. A heart failure, I think it was…-" she kept talking, but Draco had gone deaf.  
  
Ginny was dead? No, she couldn't possibly be…  
  
She told him she would wait for his return! They were getting married, she had said yes! She couldn't be dead…  
  
He had to know… He couldn't wait to find out.  
  
Draco leapt out of his chair and ran to the door, tearing it open, ignoring the old woman's protests.  
  
Outside it was colder than it had ever been, but he didn't care.  
  
1 He had to know…  
  
The woman hadn't given him directions, but somehow he knew which way to go so he kept running, ignoring the sounds that came from all sides of him.  
  
The Forbidden Forest… He was in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Still he didn't care.  
  
His foot caught on something and he fell hard on the ground, face first.  
  
He lay there for what seemed hours, his exhausted body finally taking its grip on his mind.  
  
He raised his head and stared up at Hogwarts castle.  
  
He blinked…  
  
He was there! Ginny!  
  
He raised himself up of the ground again and started half running, half stumbling towards the doors.  
  
He pushed them open and screams erupted from inside the hallway. He knew that he must have looked mad, but the thought didn't register at that moment.  
  
All he thought of was getting to Ginny… If she was still alive.  
  
He looked down the hallway and saw a flash or red.  
  
"Ginny," he whispered.  
  
But no, it wasn't her…  
  
"Malfoy?!" Draco turned around and saw Ginny's brother, Ron, staring at him with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
But Draco couldn't take anymore. He was too tired, too exhausted to even fathom the things that were happening around him.  
  
His eyes rolled up in his head and everything went black.  
  
***************************  
  
What do you think? I'm not that satisfied with it, I think it all happens too fast, but I wanted to get this posted as quickly as I could.  
  
After all, if you all hate it, then I can just take it down again and change it.  
  
I want to thank all of my reviewers who really brightened up my day:  
  
AdaRen- I know, I love the thought of them together!  
  
PotterPrincess-Thank you!  
  
Krissy-Thanks!  
  
Cree Madden-I hope it wasn't too dramatic! (Drama is good, but it CAN get too much!)  
  
Laura-Thank you so much!  
  
Silverwitch-Thank you for your opinion, it really means a lot to me!  
  
Book-Lover-210- I know… I started to cry when I wrote the ending, but hey… That's just me. I'm going to do something about the baby 'situation', though…  
  
Mask of Dawn-Thank you so much!  
  
Ariadna-Don't worry, how can I NOT write how Ginny's brothers reacts to the situation…?  
  
Thank you all for your reviews!  
  
Happy Writing!  
  
Steaming Teapot. 


	3. A happy ending

Professor Albus Dumbledore stood silently alone inside the hospital wing. His normally blue twinkling eyes were clouded over and his facial expression was thoughtful and serious.  
  
Two beds stood close together, warming the bodies of two of his students, Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley.  
  
The old professor raised both his hands, taking the pointed wizard hat off with the left and scratching the back of his head with the right, then putting the hat on again, and standing in the exact same position as before.  
  
The minutes ticked by and nothing happened.  
  
Tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock-ti-  
  
Ginny moved her head and groaned. Dumbledore stepped closer and peered down at her over the brim of his glasses, but again she only fell into a stupor, ignoring the world around her.  
  
How would she react when she woke up and found her baby gone? And Draco back again?  
  
And what would Draco say when he learned that he could have become a father?  
  
Professor Dumbledore sighed. The troubles young people had these days. He straightened his robes and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
**********  
  
As Dumbledore stepped into his office 12 pairs of eyes met him.  
  
Professor's Snape and McGonagall had been waiting anxiously for hours for information about the two students whom they had the responsibility for.  
  
Professor McGonagall had in the past few months been blaming herself for the fate of Ginny Weasley. Falling in love, getting pregnant, loosing her boyfriend and then her baby in such a young age was something she thought she could have prevented. And in the past 5 weeks Ginny Weasley had been in a coma and there was nothing anyone could do.  
  
Professor Snape had been very proud of Draco when he had chosen the good side, and the day Draco had stepped into the war with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley he had almost burst with it.  
  
Albus knew, though Severus had never said so, that Draco were like a son to him. Lucius Malfoy and Severus had been best friends at Hogwarts. Severus had been in love with the woman Lucius married, Narcissa, and when Draco was born Severus had made a promise to himself that if anything happened to Draco's parents he would take the responsibility for the boy.  
  
Dumbledores' eyes went to the other people in the room.  
  
Ginny's parents, Arthur and Molly Weasley and their six sons, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ronald or Ron as everyone called him. His two best friends were there also; Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.  
  
No one said a word. Dumbledore shook his head said, "There has been no change. I don't know when they will wake up or…if they will wake up."  
  
Every face in the room fell at that statement and Mrs Weasley and Hermione started to cry silently.  
  
**********  
  
A single tone was stirring the peaceful bodies in the hospital wing. The sound became louder and louder until it suddenly disappeared and left was the sound of nothing. Nothing could be heard anymore, not even the sound of breathing.  
  
Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, came humming out from her office as she walked over to her two patients to check their condition.  
  
She stopped dead when she noticed that the young girl and boy were holding hands. There was an eerie silence and realisation dawned. "Oh my God…" she whispered before she started yelling for the Headmaster frantically.  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Years later, the story of the two secret lovers at Hogwarts was still popular. One from a poor family and the other from a rich. One good, one bad.  
  
Both of them falling in love with each other during a time when trust was a word not commonly used and much less felt.  
  
The protest of each of their families when they found out about the relationship had been terrible. The boy's parents had disowned him and the brothers of the girl had turned away from her, but still the young couple had stuck together.  
  
And when torn from each other because of a war the girl had waited patiently with an unborn child no one knew of, not even her.  
  
The story continued when the news of the boy's death reached the girls ears. Her soul had died, it was said, when that happened. Her unborn child  
  
had suffered greatly from this and almost two months after the boy's death she had lost the baby and slipped into a coma.  
  
The story took a different turn again when the boy returned home, three months after his disappearance, to the news that the woman he loved had died. This had also brought him into a coma and a great fear had blossomed of both of them dying. And they almost had died. Both their hearts had stopped, but Dumbledore and Pomfrey had managed to get them beat again.  
  
The girl's brothers had decided that if their sister woke up, they would apologise for their wrongs and accept anything she threw at them.  
  
Weeks had gone by and hope become smaller before they had both woken up at the exact same time, calling out each other names as they did so.  
  
And this day they were living happily ever after with three children and twins on the way.  
  
And so ends the story of Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley.  
  
**********  
  
Well, that was it.  
  
I am truly sorry that I rushed this chapter, but I really didn't like this story anymore.  
  
When I first started writing it I wasn't thinking of making it longer than just the first chapter, but stupidity got the best of me and made me write more which, in my opinion, ruined my original idea.  
  
Please don't be mad.  
  
I'm writing another story now which is set in 1800s in Ireland. Of course it's D/G, how can it not be?  
  
When I post the first chapter, which should be in a few days time, I hope you will read and review it.  
  
Thank you's to:  
  
*Crystal Lily*  
  
Book-lover-210  
  
AdaRen  
  
Puddles  
  
Ariadna  
  
Argenteus Draco  
  
WildWitch  
  
Mask of Dawn  
  
Sliverwitch  
  
Laura  
  
Cree Madden  
  
Krissy  
  
PotterPrincess  
  
  
  
Thank you all so much!  
  
Love,  
  
Steaming Teapot. 


End file.
